


Children of the System

by HermitLibrary_Archivist



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Gen, Season/Series 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-26
Updated: 2008-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-20 10:26:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4783985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermitLibrary_Archivist/pseuds/HermitLibrary_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>by Alicia Ann Fox (oracne)</p><p>What happened to Zen after "Terminal"?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Children of the System

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Judith and Aralias, the archivists: This story was originally archived at [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Hermit_Library), which was closed due to maintenance costs and lack of time. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2015. We posted announcements about the move and emailed authors as we imported, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hermitlibrary/profile). 
> 
> This work has been backdated to 26th of May 2008, which is the last date the Hermit.org archive was updated, not the date this fic was written. In some cases, fics can be dated more precisely by searching for the zine they were originally published in on [Fanlore](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Main_Page).

The four humans and the one not-quite-human stood motionless in a tunnel, deep beneath the surface of the artificial planet Terminal, watching on a tiny viewer as their ship exploded in a fiery burst; then one by one they turned away.

Far above the planet's surface, their ship succumbed at last to the liquid particles that had been eating it away. The primary consciousness of that ship, the one called Zen by the humans, knew that its end was upon it. With the last of its available power it send a cry of farewell to its makers, and then released the final energy bonds that held the leviathan ship together.

The release of energy was enough to drive the fragments far apart. With a great keening noise, unheard in the blackness of space, Zen died--and spawned.

Each fragment, each tiny piece, floated apart, its intercellular structure allowing it to create energy from the mere act of being in motion. Those that passed near a star, or a planet, or even a spacecraft, had an abundance of energy to feed on. Those that did not grew more slowly; but all grew.

The seed of consciousness was within each of them, and it would grow as well, until at last they would be full-grown copies of their single parent.

And each of Liberator's children would seek a guardian. . .as Zen had.

The rebellion would rise again from the flames of destruction.

the end


End file.
